Since a component mounting device positions a component which is held by a nozzle with respect to a substrate, the component mounting device can be represented as an example of a positioning system.
In a component mounting device, mounting positions of components are made more accurate so as to increase the density of the components and to miniaturize the components.
PTL 1 is provided as related art. PTL 1 discloses mounting a camera on a head including a nozzle and performing positioning of the nozzle with respect to a mounting position.